It's a Boy Girl thing
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Boy meet’s Girl, Girl meet’s Boy. Boy try’s to make Girls life a living hell, Girl gets annoyed by boy, and doesn’t realize why he is pissing, a woman with a loaded gun, off. Just a oneshot for Snow Day :D


**A/N: Hi guy's. This is just a little one-shot on the episode 'Snow Day'. Please note that I live in Scotland and have only seen up to episode 3x16, so if things aren't right, sorry :o)

* * *

**

It was the start of a new day. A great day in the mind of Danny Messer. He woke, a little confused to find himself lying naked on his pool table, but smiled when he saw the sleeping beauty that was curled up in his arms. Lindsay Monroe. His Montana. She was beautiful. She looked so peaceful when she slept…too bad he was about to wake her up.

He gently lifted his arm up from the table, and poked her on the nose. She furrowed her eyebrows, still sleeping, and began to rub her nose with the back of her hand. Soon Lindsay's eye's fluttered open, and that's when brown met blue again. She looked up at him, and smiled the first real smile he had seen from her in months. The smile that he had made.

"Hey" she said with a sigh.

"Hey" he answered back, gently rubbing her back with his arm.

"What time is it?"

"It's early." His voice was rough, and his accent was thick.

"Mmm, I have to be at work at 9. You're lucky you got a later shift." Lindsay looked at him, now fully awake

"Yeah, well, don't worry, just go back to sleep. I'll wake ya up."

Lindsay closed her eye's, and sighed into his chest.

"I dreamt that I woke up and you were gone." She began "You left a note."

Danny put on a confuse look.

"Where would I go?" he asked out of curiosity "This is my place."

Lindsay gave him a smirk, and put her finger on his chin.

"I was hoping for a better answer." She said.

Danny gave her his trade mark smile, and pulled her closer

"Just kidding." He said, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead "I'm glad this happened."

"Me too." She kissed his chest, and snuggled into him more.

* * *

Danny and Lindsay lay there for a while, never talking. Occasionally, they would look at each other, and exchange sweet kisses. It's funny how feelings towards someone can change.

"Do you," began Lindsay with a smile "Do you remember when I hated you?"

"Please, Lind's, hate is a bit of an understatement. If people were queuing up to push me in front of a bus, you'd make sure you were first in line." He said with a chuckle.

"Shut up." She said with a chuckle, playfully smacking him on the chest "I'm being serious. I mean…what changed. We could hardly stand being in the same room as each other, and now look at us! We spent most of the night having sex on a pool table, which by the way, I think you're going to have to burn."

Danny smiled again, and turned onto his side to face her.

"Does it matter what changed?" he asked.

"I guess not." Began Lindsay "But it would be nice to know."

Danny sighed. He wasn't going to get out of this subject at all.

"Ok Montana." He began "I'm going to tell you a story, and if you tell it to anyone, I'll be forced to kill you."

She gave a chuckle, and motioned him to continue.

"Ok. Once apon a time, there was a very, very good looking boy from Staten Island." He began. Lindsay rolled her eye's at his cockiness "Now this boy, could have any girl he wanted…and any girl he didn't. He had a great life. He had a great family, great friends, and not to mention it, a great job."

"I'm getting the message that you think your life is great Messer." Said Lindsay, a little sarcastically.

"Anyway." He said, a little sternly "One day, one of the good looking Boy's friends is fired, and of course, he's pissed. A few weeks later, a new girl starts. A country girl. Well, you know the basic story. Boy meet's Girl, Girl meet's Boy. Boy try's to make Girls life a living hell, Girl gets annoyed by boy, and doesn't realize why he is pissing, a woman with a loaded gun, off."

"Sounds common." Said Lindsay

"Well, Boy and Girl, reluctantly, become friends. They do it for show, since their boss may fire them. Once the 'show' begins to become reality, Boy discovers he has feelings for Girl. Feelings that he's never had before. He can't eat, he can't sleep, without thinking of her. This makes him a little confused. Boy asks Girl out on a date. She accepts. Girl doesn't show, and Boy waits for three hours."

"You waited on me for three hours!?" asked Lindsay in disbelief. Danny gave her a look "Sorry, continue."

"As I was saying, Girl doesn't show. Later on, Boy pours his heart out to Girl. Boy gets rejected. Things between Boy and Girl change. They don't hang out together anymore. Girl soon has to go away for a while. She doesn't say goodbye to Boy. Instead, she leaves Boy a card. Boy begins to miss Girl a lot, and travels thousands of miles to see her. When Girl's past is put behind her, Boy and Girl nearly kiss, but damn reporters get in the way. The months go by, and everything between Boy and Girl are back to normal. One day, Boy asks Girl over for a game of pool, and some drinks. She accepts…"

"And this time she shows." Said Lindsay, finishing for him.

"Yes, this time she shows." Said Danny, giving her a smile "Well, Boy and Girl have fun, and Girl kicks Boy's ass at pool. Since Boy can't give Girl her reward of $100, Boy gives her something better."

"Girls reward was a lot better than $100." Said Lindsay.

"Well, next morning, Boy wakes up on pool table to find Girl with him. Thankfully they're both naked, which makes Boy very happy."

Lindsay laughed, and gently pushed him.

"Boy tells Girl a story. She loves it. That's when Boy finds out he loves Girl. Then they live happily ever after."

Lindsay looked at him. He loved her. He actually loved her.

"But before they live happily ever after," began Lindsay "Girl tells Boy, that she loves him."

Danny smiled, and gave her a kiss.

"See Montana. It's a typical Boy Girl thing."

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: So guy's, what did you think? Please be kind and R&R. Thanks :o)**


End file.
